Eric's Adventure Map
Eric's Adventure Map is an Eden World Builder Adventure Map. It is created by Eden user Ericzlau, and includes a variety of parkours and other challenges. Along the way there are diamonds you can mine, bonuses in adding up to the final score. This is the first map of Eden invoving an unsaid adventure, which you have to read here. It also adds a variety of new map features to Eden. The Plot Although unsaid, this is the plot: Your avatar spawns a "lobby". The avatar's name is Mark Hemmings. All he remembers was an evil sorcerer named Lord Copocas had cursed him- to be stuck onto the world of Eden, his eternal punishment world of challenges meant to face you. To escape, he leaves you with one choice: to defeat his many challenges. Scattered along the way are cyan diamonds, which Mark can mine and collect for treasuring. He will have to face the obstacles ahead, which would decide his fate.... '(----------------------------------SPOILER ALERT! DONT READ UNLESS COMPLETED----------------------------)' Upon besting the final challenge, Mark faces Lord C. He enters the room of fate and finds out that there was actually no Lord Copocas. Instead, the twist was that the whole thing was made by "Mark", whose identity turns out to be Eric, the creator of the Eden Map. Even after, he continues to call himself Mark. The map ends with "Mark" finding out that he already had died upon the creation of the map. Rules -Please no breaking or placing blocks. -Exception to rule above: only can break diamonds and burn only tnt -Please no cheating- follow the intended path if you discover a shortcut I didn't see. -As a "saving" option, once you reach the red area at a gateway, press on the block button, pressing the home button and setting position to home, so that if you die, you can warp back there, for a checkpoint. -When you die (take any type of damage= lava, animal, or tnt; also falling down without taking damage) please respawn. -Mine diamonds and set fire to TNT when found. DO NOT MINE THE DIAMOND IN THE BEGINNING, IT IS MERELY JUST A REMINDER THAT YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO MINE THEM ALONG THE WAY. -Have FUN! Section 1 Difficulty Scale 1-5 (1= piece of cake, 2=easy, 3=medium, 4= hard, 5=challenging) Summary: Mark dares venture into the first rounds, of seemingly easy obstacles he has to pass. He prepares himself, and tries to best those challenges. (his thoughts upon completion is in italics.) Out of nowhere, a man named Mark Hemmings appears in a lobby. He sees waiting animals and a fireplace on his left, a spa and a front desk on the right. Behind him, he sees an illusion of lava- or was the glass tricking him? As he continued on, he admired the yellow vine plants and the beautiful cyan diamond he had a feeling he was supposed to collect along the way. While walking on red carpet and holding on to the railing with glass there, he remembered a memory- Lord Coporas, cursing him onto the world of Eden- where he was right now! he realized. His fate told him that it was destiny to get out of there alive, to deafeat the lord and find out the secret.... The Ice Jumper Difficulty: 1 Diamonds: 2 Hint: Double Jump to reach the secret area above the second gateway. Desc: Your first, very easy task is to use the ice jumper to jump past the lava and onto the next gateway. That was very easy.This guy has to be kidding me. Ladder Parkour Difficulty: 2 Diamonds: 1 Hint: Use the "ninja' double jump Desc: The Ladder Parkour is your next obstacle. In this stage, you will have to jump repeatly to ladders without falling to the lava. There is also an animal place of some signifiance. Look around for a diamond-sharp eyes! I have a faint feeling that I did this before... never knew my parkour skills were good... Vineyard Difficulty: about 3, 2 for experienced Diamonds: 3 Hint: Same tip as above. The vineyard is a huge cyan building with vines everywhere, and a fire pit in the middle. The starting point is on the left, with the vine on the wood. Jump repeatedly from vine to vine to get to the top, as the normal "garage" exit is blocked off. This will be challenging a bit. Exit is on top after you get to the ladder, bounce off trampoline to the green maze. There are three diamonds hidden here. His tricks do not fool me. I noticed my secret ability of the fall jump... hmm The Green Maze Difficulty: 2 or 3 Diamonds: 2 Hint: RUN AT THE END! The Maze is a green, partially covered area. Find your way through. This should be somewhat medium, if you have sharp eyes. Near the end, there will be a block of tnt. Check to find the right way, then light it. Run to the right path, go down the lava, and like an action movie, you slide out of there while an explosion occurs, leading to the pool area. Lord C has a big grudge against me, I say. He dares set TNT traps to blow me up? What an villain.... The Pool Area Difficulty: 4, can even be 5 for beginners Diamonds: 3 Hint: Turn quickly The pool area mimics the Vineyard of it's complexity, and can be considered to be quite hard for every sort of Edener. It will be a yellow building, with a pool in middle and another animal cage like the ladder parkour, though if upon close inspection, it is a tnt trap- find a way to get to the diamond! The quick, orange water leaps require extreme amount of patience and a great amount of experience, parkouring, and quick reacting. I never knew that the Lord knew of my quick instincts. Perhaps he is watching me, knowing my secrets.... The Animal Track Difficulty: 4 Diamonds: 4 Hint: FInd a "train" strategy The Animal track is a brick surrounded track that has animals on one side and you on another. You have to open the "gate" or fence at the other end, then attack all creatures once. You must run around and then find a way out, as if you get touched, you will have to respawn. If they become peaceful again, do the same as above again. .Jumping vines... lava leaps... tnt adventure escapes... and now charging animals. Capocas is insane! Wait.. what's that up ahead? Don't tell me it's a cave. Stuff is about to get harder, I fear. Section 2 The Cavern(v3) Difficulty: 4 Diamonds: 3 Hint: Test all your parkour skills here, and use some advantages! COMING SOON! Category:Worlds